The Necromerchant's Debt
by justiceinception
Summary: Musical Based on Repo! The Genetic Opera Act 2 is coming 2014


THE NecroMerchant's DEBT

A NEW MUSICAL

Prologue

(A dark stage is lit by a large back wall which bears the name of the show before melting away. Now the screen reads:

_In the year 2056 - the not so distant future - an epidemic of organ failures devastates the planet. _

(Screen transitions)

_Out of the tragedy, a savior emerges: GeneCo, a biotech company that offers organ transplants, for a price. _

(Transition)

_Those who miss their payments are scheduled for repossession and hunted by villainous Repo Men._  
(Transition) _In a world where surgery addicts are hooked on painkilling drugs and murder is sanctioned by law, a sheltered young girl searches for the cure to her own rare disease as well as information about her family's mysterious history._ (Final Transition)

_After being sucked into the haunting world of GeneCo, she is unable to turn back, as all of her questions will be answered at the wildly anticipated spectacular event: The Genetic Opera._

(A loud robotic voice is heard advertising Zydrate)

**Advertisement Voice** Consult your doctor to see if Zydrate is right for you. GeneCo offers the best choice for all Zydrate prescriptions. Remember that anyone caught illegally dealing Zydrate will be executed on sight. Anyone caught robbing graves for Zydrate will be executed on sight. Remember to always pay each month for your transplants. If you do not, you cannot hide from Repossession.

(The audio loops again 2 more times, getting more and more faint each time.)

Scene 1 – **Dark Alleyway, City 13, 2056**

(The lights come on, but are not very bright. We now see a strange dark alleyway, we hear screaming. We can see the shimmer of lights coming from skyscrapers, but it does not provide much light. There is a dead body on the floor, as well as other bodies hanging upside down, stripped naked. A loud robotic voice is heard, advertising something called Zydrate. We are left to see the stage for a brief moment, before a man steps out. He is wearing odd clothes, mostly black. He is very pale, and he has long flowing hair. He is the _GRAVEROBBER_.)

[GraveRobber chuckles, and speaks to the audience directly]

**GraveRobber** Welcome to the future. 2056, in the capital of the world for drugs, crime, and repossession. City 13. [He chuckles] Appropriate, huh? For years, an epidemic of organ failures swept the planet. Millions died, and then came the saving grace known as GeneCo. [The wall at the back of the stage lights up, revealing the GeneCo logo. He looks at it, smiling, then looks back to the audience] They came up with the idea of organ transplants, with a payment plan… Pay once a month, and if you don't.. Well [He chuckles]..

Genetic Repo Man

**CHORUS:**  
REEEPO MAAAN! REEEPO MAAAN!  
(GraveRobber steps back, and we see a woman run onto the stage, screaming. She continues running, and the wall in the back of the stage splits into two, revealing the Repo Man)**  
GRAVEROBBER:**  
OUT FROM THE NIGHT, FROM THE MIST, STEPS THE FIGURE.  
NO ONE REALLY KNOWS HIS NAME FOR SURE.  
HE STANDS AT SIX-FOOT-SIX, HEAD AND SHOULDERS.  
PRAY HE NEVER COMES KNOCKING AT YOUR DOOR!

(The woman continues running and the Repo Man follows her, slowly)  
SAY THAT YOU ONCE BOUGHT A HEART,  
OR NEW CORNEAS,  
BUT SOMEHOW NEVER MANAGED TO SQUARE AWAY YOUR DEBTS.  
HE WON'T BOTHER TO WRITE OR TO PHONE YOU.

(Repo Man appears behind the woman, she screams, lights out, except for one that shines on GraveRobber)  
HE'LL JUST RIP THE STILL-BEATING HEART FROM YOUR CHEST!

**CHORUS:**  
REEEPO MAAAN! REEEPO MAAAN!  
(The Repo Man advances towards GraveRobber, but GraveRobber ducks away)  
**GRAVEROBBER**: [He walks back and forth across the stage, another woman is hiding while the Repo Man searches for her]  
NOW YOU COULD RUN. YOU COULD HIDE.  
YOU COULD TRY TO.  
BUT HE ALWAYS HAS A WAY OF FINDING YOU.

[Repo Man grabs the woman's hair, and tosses her from her hiding place]  
HE WILL COME AT YOUR WEAKEST HOUR,  
WHEN NO ONE IS AROUND WHO MIGHT RESCUE YOU.**  
CHORUS**:  
REEEPO MAAAN! REEEPO MAAAN!  
[The Repo Man tosses the second woman's lifeless body on top of the first one's, and walks towards the back with two hearts in each hand. GraveRobber takes center stage]  
**GRAVEROBBER:**  
AND NONE OF US ARE FREE FROM THIS HORROR,  
FOR MANY YEARS AGO, WE ALL FELL IN DEBT.  
NEW BODY PARTS WERE NEEDED TO PERFECT OUR IMAGE.  
AND UNTIL OUR DEBTS ARE CLEAR,  
WE WILL LIVE IN FEAR OF THE...  
[The wall splits apart, and the stage is flooded with red light]  
CHORUS:  
REEEPO MAAAN! REEEPO MAAAN!  
REEEPO MAAAN! REEEPO MAAAN!

[Repo Man walks through the split wall, before the lights go out]

Scene 2 – **Rotti Largo's Office/Graveyard**

(The stage is now an office building, and the back wall is now a large window, with a projection of the massive city, very cyberpunk in fashion. Here we are introduced to ROTTI LARGO and a LAWYER, who are conversing in the office. They are both sitting at Largo's desk. GraveRobber take center stage)

**GraveRobber** Meet Rotti Largo. Once upon a time he founded GenceCo, and became a trillionare. But recently he discovered he was terminally ill. Dying. Even the great Rotti Largo couldn't stop his own death. He has three kids, and now it's time to decide who will take over GeneCo, upon his death

[He walks off the stage. The scene now comes to life]

**Rotti** [Looking sadly at Nathan] Well I suppose you know then

**Lawyer **The whole world knows, Mister Largo.

**Rotti** Yes, well I figured as such. Fate had been so good to me. Until Marni left me.

**Lawyer** Marni, sir?

**Rotti **Never mind that! Now tell me, the children, what are they doing?

**Lawyer** Same as always, nothing.

**Rotti** Figures, lazy vultures. They take after their mother then [He laughs at his own joke, while the lawyer smiles nervously] Nervous?

**Lawyer** A little bit, you're my biggest client.

**Rotti** I'm sure I'd be anybody's biggest client

[The door swings open revealing a beautiful woman wearing provocative clothing. A guard walks in and tries to pull her out, but she smacks his hand]

**Heather** Hey! Off! I'm Heather Sweet!

[The guard looks at her, confused]

**Guard** I'm sorry, I know Miss Sweet for years, I'm not an idiot

[Heather gasps loudly, upset. Rotti laughs loudly]

**Rotti** Don't worry, it's my foolish daughter

[The guard inhales sharply]

**Guard** I'm sorry Miss Largo, um Sweet! I didn't recognize you!

[He walks off stage, and Heather sits on the desk]

**Heather** Aren't you going to fire him, daddy?

[Rotti shoos her off the table]

**Rotti** No, because I barely recognized you myself! Will you ever stop with these foolish surgeries?

**Heather** Foolish? How could you say that? [She jumps off the table and sits on his lap, lying back a little bit and strokes his face] But daddy, I do need more money..

[Rotti sighs frustratingly]

**Rotti** Another surgery then?

[Heather nods sweetly, if you'll excuse the pun]

**Heather** This will be my last one, I promise!

**Rotti** That's what you said 7 surgeries again. And 4 before that. And 3 more before that.

**Heather** But daddy's it's only because I don't want to be ugly anymore!

**Rotti** Oh Heather, you're gorgeous! Were gorgeous, anyway I don't think that you should be getting so many surgeries, you're face'll fall off.

**Heather **You just don't want me to be the center of attention! I can't help that I have a sexy body [She winks at the Lawyer] I just need an equally attractive face!

[Rotti groans]

**Rotti** You're an idiot, almost as stupid as you're brothers

**Heather** Oh come on!

Rotti I don't want a junkie in the family, and it's quite obvious that you're becoming addi.. [He realizes the Lawyer is still there] Right, we'll talk later, I have company Heather! [He pulls money out of his desk, and she squeals out of joy and runs off]

[The lawyer shifts nervously]

**Rotti** Right, now is everything in my will?

[He stands up and proceeds towards a door, which slides onto the stage]

**Lawyer** Yes, all except one, Mister Largo.

[Largo looks at him. The Lawyer walks over to him, paper work in hand]

**Rotti** And that is?

**Lawyer **The inheritance of GeneCo

[Rotti walks back over to his desk and places his arms on it, looking at the lawyer who walks over to him]

**Rotti** Oh, right. Who shall own GeneCo? [He chuckles] Well all in good time my friend. Now be off with you [The lawyer runs off, and the guard steps in]

**Guard** Do you need anything?

**Rotti **Yes, get me my limo. Tell my driver to take me to Marni Wallace's grave..

**Guard** May I ask why?

**Rotti** [He chuckles] Oh, my friend. I'll keep you guessing.[The guard walks off] I'll keep all of them guessing.. (The office scene disappears) [He steps to center stage] I'll keep these vultures guessing! [He laughs evilly]

(We now are flooded with darkness. We see Shilo Wallace crawling across the pitch black stage. She is wearing a large gas mask. We hear the GraveRobber's voice)

**GraveRobber** Meet Shilo Wallace. 17 Years old, and ill with a rare blood disease, passed on by her mother

[Shilo is seen stumbling across a body, which nearly makes her scream. The GraveRobber steps to the center of the stage.]

**GraveRobber** She doesn't know much about her mother, only that she was beautiful. In fact she doesn't know a lot about her father either; all he's told her is that he's a doctor. A surgeon, and an expert in blood diseases. You see, Shilo inherited a blood diseases that causes interaction with the "outside world" almost deadly, as the air is toxic. And that would be why she's wearing the gas mask. Her father has warned time and time again to stay away from the outside, never to leave the house. It's dangerous. But like all teenagers, she didn't listen. Which leads us here.

[Shilo stands up, and breathes heavily. She sees a man heading her way, and runs off the stage. The Repo Man comes towards GraveRobber, who hits the Repo Man and runs off. The Repo Man follows.]

(The scene transforms into a small crypt, the back wall turns into a large engraving that says "Marni Wallace, 2010-2039" Rotti is standing in front of it)

[Rotti looks to the grave and smiles]

**Rotti** My children are all fools! None of them can ever gain GeneCo. Nathan had true potential, until he stole you away. Then you died, and he blamed himself. He would never think to blame his employer.. No he would never. You caused this Marni, you forced my hand. But now look at me, the Man Who Cured the Planet can't stop his own death. But at least with Shilo, I'll go out, _with a bang!_ [He laughs loudly and evilly] I'LL KEEP THESE VULTURES GUESSING!

(Lights out)

Scene 3 **– The Largo Household**

(We are now shown the living room of the Largo household, inhabited by Pavi Largo, who is wearing a human face on his own as a mask. He has two woman servants with him, he is relaxed on the couch. They are both on top of him. A door to the side of the stage swings open, and in storms Heather Sweet, the daughter of Rotti Largo, and Pavi's sister.)

**Pavi **[Mockingly] Ah, Heather. Get another "sweet" plastic surgery? Please leave something real on yourself, don't want to look like a _Barbie_!

[Heather glares at him]

**Heather** Oh shut up, Leatherface. What the fuck is a Barbie?

[Pavi looks to her]

**Pavi** Who's Leatherface? Actually nevermind that, because I assume you mean me, which means "Leatherface" will be the new owner of GeneCo!

[Heather laughs, and the door swings open and Luigi Largo storms in, angry as always. He is the oldest son of Rotti.]

**Luigi** _Someone will hang if I don't get my coffee!_

[One of the servants gets off of Pavi and runs to him]

**Servant 1** Decaf sir?

**Luigi** I will fucking _shoot you in the face!_ [He grabs her head and snaps her neck]

[Another servant runs in with a cup]

**Servant 3** Sorry sir, here you are. Fresh! Delicious! [He hands the cup to Luigi]

**Luigi** I'll be the judge of that. [He drinks the coffee, and spits it into the servant's face] _WHAT IS THIS, RAT PISS?! _[He pulls out his knife and stabs the servant to death. The other servant gets off of Pavi and runs to the kitchen]

[Pavi chuckles and Heather smiles]

**Pavi** Easy sweetie, calm yourself.

**Heather** The coffee was better today than usual. Then again, you never had good taste in anything. [Pavi and Heather laugh at the joke, but Luigi roars in anger and punches Heather in face and knocking her to the floor]

**Luigi** I didn't ask the whore to speak!

[Pavi giggles and whispers to himself]

**Pavi** They should fuck!

**Luigi** Pavi, shut the fuck up! I will own GeneCo, therefore I demand respect!

[Heather stands up, rubbing her jaw]

**Heather** You lost your respect a long time ago, and it's not coming back.

[Pavi laughs, and Luigi glares at him]

**Luigi** Shut it queen!

[Pavi gasps loudly]

**Pavi** I take that as an insult!

**Luigi** Good! [He looks to both of them in disgust] Now, I will get respect. Even if I have to _stab it_ out of you! [He flashes his large knife at them, but they only laugh again. Another servant comes out, and, out of anger, Luigi stabs him in the chest. Pavi stands up and walks over to him, he walks in a very feminine fashion]

**Pavi** You really shouldn't do that, they cost a lot of money you know. And I don't feel like paying for new servants once I become owner!

[Luigi growls]

**Luigi** You're even stupider then you look!

**Pavi** Well I assume I look like Einstein then.. Perhaps I need a new face..

**Luigi ** Or a new brain, one that'll be ready to come out of the closet even

[Pavi draws a sharp breath]

**Pavi** ooo, You're just jealous because I'm more of a man than you'll ever be [He blows a kiss at him]

**Luigi** You wish, buffoon

**Pavi ** Oh come, come brother! Look at you, all riled up! You're jealous!

**Luigi** Jealous of what? A queen with a peanut brain

**Pavi** You sound like a child

**Luigi **Yeah, bet you'd now a lot what children sound like.

[Heather giggles in the background while the two continue shouting insults at each other. This continues for some time until they hear a loud bang]

**Luigi** What have you done now?

[Pavi walks out the door, followed by Luigi. As they leave, Heather locks the door, and see GraveRobber sneaking into the house. She runs over to him and giggles softly]

**Heather** Well hello! [GraveRobber smiles]

**GraveRobber** Well hello Miss Sweet. [She fiddles with the collar of his shirt]

**Heather** Miss me?

**GraveRobber ** Of course [He pulls her violently into a kiss, which lasts a short while.] Have you got my money?

[She pulls out the money

**Heather** Yess, and what about you? Do you have the Zydrate? You know the deal!

[GraveRobber chuckles] **GraveRobber **Yes, I'm off to the cemetery right now, Sweet.

**Heather** Oh really? Come to get a little good luck kiss?

[He pulls her in for another kiss, which lasts much longer. He pushes her to the couch and continues kissing her. A servant walks in and gasps, before running off. GraveRobber pulls away]

**GraveRobber** I should be off now

**Heather** Goodbye then.

[He walks off, and she stands up. The scene begins to disappear as she takes center stage. She smiles and picks up a glass of coffee]

**Heather** [Sung] GraveRobber…GraveRobber…Sometimes I wonder why I [She slams down the coffee cup, shattering it] _NEED YOU AT ALL!_

(Lights Out)

Scene 4 **– Graveyard**

(The scene now becomes a large graveyard, and we see GraveRobber with a syringe as he leans over a corpse and inspects it. A large crypt with the engraving "WALLACE" is seen, and we see Shilo outside of it. She sees the GraveRobber and turns to see a light flash toward her. It is a heavily armored law enforcer. She ducks to cover behind a tombstone and looks at GraveRobber who smiles and continues inspecting the corpse.)

21st Century Cure

(We hear a _loudspeaker voice _as GraveRobber sings)

**GraveRobber**

Industrialization has crippled the globe

[He tosses the corpse away and pulls another one from it's grave, which frightens Shilo, making her gasp loudly drawing the law enforcer nearer]  
_Enjoy GeneCo's day and nighttime formula of Zydrate  
_Nature failed as technology spread

[Shilo tries to get away but nearly bumps into the law enforcer  
_Ask a gentern if Zydrate is right for you_  
And in this wake, a market erected  
_Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal_  
An entire city built on top of the dead

[He tosses the body towards Shilo, smiling as she covers her mouth in horror as he crawls towards it]  
And you can finance your bones and your kidneys  
For every market, a sub-market grows.

[He pulls out the syringe, which makes Shilo cringe]  
But best you be punctual with making your payments  
Lest it be you on the concrete below.

[He places it towards the corpse's face]

It's quick. [He stabs the nostril of the corpse]It's clean. It's pure.  
[The vial at the end of the syringe fills with glowing blue liquid]

It could change your life, rest assured.  
[He shows her the vial]

It's the 21st century cure,

[He stands up]  
And it's my job to steal and rob

_GRAVES!_  
[The law enforcer runs over to them, but he grabs Shilo's hand and they run off stage as the law enforcer chases after them]

(The scene changes into a crypt full of corpses, some hanging upside down, stripped naked. We now see Shilo being pulled by GraveRobber on the balcony. He stops and pulls her violently toward him and shows her the crypt. She screams but he covers her mouth)  
So why care for these petty obsessions?  
Your designer heart still beats with common blood  
And what if you could have genetic perfection?  
Would you change who you are if you could?  
(Lights go out on the balcony and now we see Shilo and GraveRobber in the crypt, and he continues harvesting Zydrate from the corpses)  
'Cos it's quick, it's clean, and it's pure (**Ensemble **all you really need is/ **Shilo** Is this really happening?)  
It could change your life, rest assured (**Ensemble **all you've got to have is)  
It's the 21st century cure (**Ensemble** all you need is surgery!)  
And it's my job to steal and rob

[The law enforcer bursts in and GraveRobber runs out and Shilo tries to keep up]

**_GRAVES!_**  
[Shilo falls down as a beeping is heard very loudly. GraveRobber turns around and runs towards center stage and screams as loudly as he can:]

**_GRAVES!_**

[The beeping continues and another robotic voice is heard]

**Voice** Blood pressure warning. Blood Pressure warning. Medicate immediately.

[A group of law enforcers surround her, clicking their guns as the begins to wobble around. One of the law enforcers tosses her to the ground, while GraveRobber is thrown to his knees. They prepare to shoot when Rotti's voice is heard over the loud speaker]

**Rotti** Let them go

[GraveRobber smiles and a Repo Man comes near, which causes GraveRobber to run off. Shilo remains on the floor, and the men continue to aim at her, but the Repo Man shoves them away]

**Repo Man** Get away! You heard him! Let her go! [Shilo tries to stand up, but she sees the Repo Man and faints]

(The beeping and voice continue. Lights Out)

Scene 5**- Shilo's Bedroom/ Wallace Home/ The Lab**

(Lights up on a bed, lying in it is room is slightly small, the back wall is a window with a balcony. The bed is to the side, a door at one end of the room is also inhabited by Shilo's father, who is standing over her. Nathan Wallace proceeds to Shilo's dresser and searches for something. Shilo wakes up.)

**Shilo** Daddy?

**Nathan** Oh, thank God you're awake! [He walks over to her]

**Shilo** [now confused] What happened? Was I outside?

**Nathan** No of course not, you forgot to take your medicine. You passed out.

**Shilo**[Now starting to remember] No, I was outside. And there was these bodies and a graverobber!

**Nathan** Nonsense! You passed out!

**Shilo** [getting frustrated and angry now] No Dad! I can smell the smell of flesh! And there was this Repo Man!

[Nathan gasps out of anger]

**Nathan** I've told you a million times, there is no such thing as a Repo Man!

**Shilo** But dad, I can't make this up. Why would I? Stop lying to me! Why are you trying to cover this up?!

**Nathan** [shouthing] YOU COULD'VE DIED! I'm the doctor! _Your_ doctor! And your father! And I'm telling you, it's… Shilo.. this blood condition that you're mother passed on to you.. [His voice breaks]

[Shilo walks towards him, sympathetically and apologetically]

**Shilo** I'll take my meds, promise. I will.

[Nathan looks at her, then sighs sadly. He puts his hands on her shoulders]

**Nathan** I will stop at _nothing_ to ensure your safety. Thank you. Just, take your medicine.

[He walks out. And she locks the door. A hologram of Shilo's mother pops out of a picture frame.]

Infected

I'm...infected  
I'm infected  
by your genetics

[She turns away from her father and pulls out a pair of fake glasses and puts them on, mocking her father. She stands to the side of her bed as she does this.]

Shilo, I'm the doctor  
Shilo, I'm your father  
Oh, Shilo, that was close!  
Take your medicine  
[She jumps on her bed now]  
I'm infected by your genetics  
Shilo, you're my patient  
Shilo, be more patient  
You have limitations, don't go chasing flies  
I must be protective  
You cannot be reckless  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
[She leaps off the bed]  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
And I don't think that I can be fixed  
No, I don't think that I can be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?

[She aims her attention at the hologram of her mother]

It's this blood condition  
Damn this blood condition!  
Mother can you hear me?  
Thanks for the disease!

[She flips off the hologram and runs over to center stage]  
Now I am sequestered  
Part of the collection  
That's what is expected when you are infected

That's what is expected when you are infected  
That's what is expected when you are infected  
[She runs back to her bed, pounding on it with her fists]  
How much of it's genetics?  
How much of it is fate?  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?  
He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the culprit?  
Can I stop it, or am I a slave?  
[She runs over to the door trying to open it, but it's locked]  
I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
What hope has a girl who is sick?  
My dream of a life past this fence  
It really makes no difference  
'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?

[She walks over to the balcony, but there is a door that is locked]

Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside  
Oh, I want to go outside  
Outside

[Shilo returns to her bed, which slides off the stage. Now the scene changes into a living room like area. We see Nathan looking at a hologram of Marni, his dead wife and Shilo's mother.]

Legal Assassin

[Nathan begins hearing the voice of Marni]

DEAD MARNI'S VOICE:  
Nathan...Nathan…Nathan…  
[He sings to the hologram of Marni]  
NATHAN:  
WHERE DID OUR DAUGHTER GO?  
IT'S ME SHE MUST ESCAPE.  
MY BURDENS I CAN'T ERASE.  
THE MOTHER I MIGHT HAVE SAVED.

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
Assassin...murderer...monster...

NATHAN:  
MARNI, I NEED YOU NOW.  
LOOK WHAT I'VE BECOME.  
THE NIGHTMARE THAT SHE SHOULD FEAR  
IS THE FATHER YOU LEFT ALONE.

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
Assassin...murderer...monster...  
Assassin...murderer...monster...  
Assassin...murderer...monster...

NATHAN:  
THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI.  
17 HAVE COME AND GONE.  
I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS.  
BUT THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN'T TELL HER.  
I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE.  
I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE!

(The scene now changed into a lab, a curtain comes down behind the front of the stage, which is bare except for an arrangement of knives, saws, and other tools. To the side is a large coat, gloves, and a mask]

NATHAN:  
BUT SHILO CAN NEVER LEAVE!  
SHE IS MY EVERYTHING!  
NOTHING CAN BRING YOU BACK!  
SHILO IS ALL I HAVE!

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
Assassin...murderer...monster...  
Assassin...murderer...monster...  
Assassin...murderer...monster...

NATHAN:  
THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI.  
17 HAVE COME AND GONE.  
I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS,  
BUT THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN'T TELL HER.  
I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE.  
I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE!  
[He begins putting on the gear, quickly. Once he puts on the mask, we discover that Nathan is in fact a Repo Man. The curtain now rises up and we see a man in a chair, prepped for Reposession]  
I'M THE MONSTER!  
[He walks towards the man]  
GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
ASSASSIN!

NATHAN:  
I'M THE VILLAIN!  
[He takes out a knife and revels at it]  
GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
ASSASSIN!

NATHAN:  
WHAT PERFECTION!

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
ASSASSIN!

NATHAN:  
WHAT PRECISION!

[He slashes the man's throat]

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
ASSASSIN!

NATHAN:  
KEEN INCISIONS, I DELIVER!

[He cuts open the man's bare chest (not seen by the audience) and blood pours all over]  
UNSCATHED ORGANS, I DELIVER!

[He reaches in, the man screams]  
REPOSSESSIONS, I DELIVER!

[He pulls something out, and the man stops screaming]  
I'M THE REPO, LEGAL ASSASSIN!

[He faces the audience and holds up a human heart]

GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN!  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN!  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN!  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN!

(Lights Out)

Scene 6 – **Shilo's Bedroom/The Lab**

(The scene is once again Shilo's room. We hear a sound that is like a phone ringing. Shilo walks over and pushes a button, and we see the face of Rotti Largo on the back wall.)

**Rotti** Ah, hello Shilo.

**Shilo** [Surprised] How do you know my name?

**Rotti** [he chuckles] Ah, I am good friends with your father. You're just as beautiful as your mother.

**Shilo** Thank..

**Rotti** It is so nice to see young talent being brewed. _My_ children have been…. Disappointing. I'm Rotti Largo

**Shilo** I know.

**Rotti** I own GeneCo

**Shilo** What do you want?

**Rotti** I want you to come with me, I have a limo just outside.

[Shilo looks at the hologram suspiciously]

**Shilo** I can't be outside, I have a blood disease

[Rotti Smiles]

**Rotti** Walk fast, Besides, there is a cure. And you, my darling, could be the first to sample it. You could be the poster child of progress.

**Shilo** [Annoyed] I'm not a child, I'm 17

[Rotti, chuckling]

**Rotti** Quite right. Shilo, the world is in our very grasp!

**Shilo** I- I don't

**Rotti** A function is waiting for us. Shall you be my date?

**Shilo** I – I can't.

**Rotti** Blind Mag will be there…

[Shilo pauses. She looks to the poster of Blind Mag on her wall]

**Shilo** Mag?

**Rotti** Oh yes, you two should meet. [He smiles]

**Shilo** My dad would worry

**Rotti** Who says that daddy needs to know everything?

(His face disappears from the wall and the wall opens)

(The scene transforms into the lab once again into the lab. We see a man chained up (a fake torso will be used on stage) and Nathan is wearing his Repo Man suit. He walks towards the man, and pulls off his helmet)

Thankless Job

**Ensemble**

Reeeeepo Maaaan. Reeeeepooo Maaaan.

[Nathan smiles and dances with his helmet will singing]

**Nathan**

IT'S A THANKLESS JOB,  
BUT SOMEBODY'S GOT TO DO IT...  
PEELIN' OFF THE TISSUE INCH-BY-INCH,  
SKINNIN' OFF THE MUSCLES, TOO.  
HARVESTING THE KIDNEYS FOR THE FALL.  
SAVIN' UP THE LIVERS IN THE FRIDGE.  
NO ONE EVER THANKS ME WHEN I'M DONE.  
HOW SELF-ABSORBED PEOPLE CAN BE!

[He puts the mask on and pulls out a knife which he digs into the man's "torso"]

WITH A SLICE, OR A SNIP,

[He slices open the man's torso]  
EENIE-MEENIE-MINIE-MOO...

[Blood pours out]  
WITH A CUT, AND A STITCH,

[He uses surgical scissors to cut out the intestines]  
RETURNING ORGANS GOOD AS NEW!  
[He hold up the intestines ]  
IT'S A THANKLESS JOB!

[He places the intestines in a tray, then slashes the man's throat]  
BUT SOMEBODY'S GOT TO DO IT!

[He pulls off the mask and tosses it to the floor]  
LIKE A MOP!

[He pulls out a mop and begins mopping]  
AND A BROOM!  
NO ONE WANTS A THANKLESS JOB!

(Lighs Out)

Scene 7 - **GeneCo Renaissance Fair/Tent**

(The scene transforms to see the GeneCo Renaissance Fair. Heather Sweet and Luigi are yelling at each other as the scene opens, and we see Pavi have new face attatched to him. Luigi punches Heather, and continues landing punches.)

**Pavi** [Shocked] Well, that's new

[Luigi continues landing punches on the screaming Heather when Blind Mag, an opera singer, pulls him off]

**Mag** Luigi, stop it!

[GraveRobber sneaks his way into the scene]

**Luigi** I don't take orders from washed up, has been, blind singers!

[Heather walks over to Mag]

**Heather** So, who's gonna replace you once you leave? Why can't it be me?

**Pavi** Oh, sister please.

**Mag **Heather please, that's not my place!

**Luigi** Yeah, shut up you slut!

[Heather smacks him, and he gasps angrily]

**Luigi** When I own GeneCo, I will get respect or you'll all die!

[The three siblings shout at each other for a few seconds until they are interrupted by their father]

**Rotti** Children, _ENOUGH!_

[They all shout at the same time]

**Pavi/Heather/Luigi** BUT THEY STARTED IT!

**Rotti** I don't care! Be gone, we have a guest!

[Heather examines Shilo, then scoffs and walks away. Mag smiles at Shilo]

**Rotti** This is Shilo.

[Mag looks at him, puzzled. He nods, and then she smiles and shakes her hand]

**Shilo** Wow, it's so great to meet you! I love your work! You're amazing!

[Mag smiles and then giggles]

**Mag** You're so much like your mother! [Shilo looks at her, confused]

[Rotti walks off]

**Shilo** You knew my mother? [Mag looks at her, puzzled]

**Mag** What exactly _has_ Nathan told you about Marni?

[Shilo shrugs] **Shilo** Not much. I think being a doctor is a bit depressing.

[Mag looks at her, again puzzled]

**Mag** Doctor?

**Shilo** Yeah.

**Mag ** I have to go now, Rotti will be waiting for you in that tent over there [she points off stage]

(The scene transitions to the inside of a tent, Shilo is inside with two guards blocking the first entrance) The GraveRobber appears at the furthest side of the stage and he steps forward and speaks to the audience)

**GraveRobber** Blind Mag. World famous GeneCo pop opera singer. Everyone loves her.

[A voice on the loud speaker is heard]

**Loud Speaker** Will the voice of GeneCo please report to the stage. Blind Mag to the stage. Thank you.

[GraveRobber smiles]

**GraveRobber** Yes, the voice of GeneCo. You see, she's called Blind Mag because years ago she had been blind. But Rotti "cured" her. She could see with GeneCo's eyes. She exploded in popularity after she released song after song. But, as she now realizes, her contract is signed in blood. Now, and forever. Mag could only serve and sing for GeneCo. It was in the fine print. But now Mag is leaving.. Which could mean only none thing….

[He runs off the stage, Shilo's cell phone is heard ringing, and when she answers a projection of her father repossessing a spine is seen on the back wall. Shilo cannot see him, only hear him. Ditto with Nathan]

**Nathan** Shilo! Did you take your medicine?

**Shilo** Yes dad.

[A man runs by the tent running and screaming and cheering]

**Nathan** What was that?

[Shilo, panicked, answers quickly] **Shilo** My window's open!

**Nathan** Then why don't you have your gas mask on? Should I head back?

**Shilo** No, I'm fine! Really, I am!

**Nathan **Are you sure? I could be there very quickly!

**Shilo** That won't be needed.

**Nathan** Are you sure?

**Shilo **Yes!

[The man Nathan is working on screams loudly]

**Shilo** What was that?

**Nathan **That? Oh, a patient.[He snaps the man's neck and pulls out the spine from his body]

**Shilo **Will he make it?

**Nathan** It doesn't look that way, but no one'll miss him anyway.

**Shilo** Zydrate junkie?

**Nathan** You know it. I tell you [He tosses the spine in a pan] They're all spine less. [He hangs up and the projection disappears but his laughter is heard.

[The wall opens slightly and GraveRobber pokes his head in]

**GraveRobber **Hey, kid! [Shilo turns around] Let's go!

[The wall opens all the way and Shilo steps inside.]

(Lights Out)

Scene 8 – **GeneCo Stage/Back Alley**

(The curtain has fallen and Rotti and Mag stand in front of it. Audio of loud cheers are heard, and lights flash as if from cameras.)

Genetic Opera – Opening**  
Rotti**  
PLEASE DON'T GO

**Mag**  
I MUST GO

**Rotti**  
DON'T SAY NO

**Mag**  
I MUST SAY NO

**Rotti**  
ETHNICALLY YOU BELONG TO GENECO  
OF COURSE I JOKE

**Mag**  
OF COURSE YOU JOKE

**Speaker**  
EVERYBODY EVERYBODY  
LINE UP LINE UP  
WE GOT TICKETS OPERA TICKETS  
DON'T BE SHY

[Rotti calls upon a reporter to ask a question, only his voice is heard]

**Reporter**  
WELL MR. LARGO  
HOW ARE YOU?  
THE FOLKS AT HOME WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR VIEWS  
ABOUT ZYDRATE USE AND ITS ABUSES  
WOULD YOU CARE TO COMMENT SIR?

**Rotti**  
WELL THANK YOU SIR  
LET ME DIRECT THE MATTER TO MY DAUGHTER  
THE MIND BEHIND THE ZYDRATE SUPPORT NETWORK  
WELCOME HEATHERTO THE STAGE...  
WELCOME HEATHER TO THE STAGE

(The curtain rises and a large back alley is revealed. It's crawling with junkies, gang members, prostitutes, and much more, as well as the Zydrate Support Group. GraveRobber walks in with Shilo, who is confused and curious.)

**Shilo** Where are we? [The GraveRobber smiles]

**GraveRobber **Welcome to Sin City, not what it's actually called, but a worthy name nonetheless. It's full of sinners and junkies and all the scum you can find in a city. The slums, if you will.

[A prostitute, clearly high, walks over to Shilo]

**Prostitute** How old are you?

[Shilo looks at her, then to GraveRobber, who only smiles]

**Shilo** Seventeen.

**Prostitute** I had my first surgery when I was _13_, and thanks to Z I couldn't feel or remember a thing. A month later, I was turning tricks. [She walks away and looks at GraveRobber who smiles at her]

Zydrate Anatomy 

**SUPPORT GROUP**  
I CAN'T FEEL NOTHING AT ALL...

**GRAVEROBBER**  
DRUG MARKET, SUB-MARKET,  
SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I EVER GOT IN.

[One of the prostitutes rubs up close to him]  
BLOOD MARKET, [ He grabs the prostitute's hands]LOVE MARKET,  
SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY THEY [He throws her to the ground] NEED ME AT ALL.  
ZYDRATE COMES IN A LITTLE GLASS VIAL.

**SHILO**  
A LITTLE GLASS VIAL?  
[He pulls out a vial full of blue glowing liquid, Zydrate]  
**SUPPORT GROUP:**  
A LITTLE GLASS VIAL.  
[He pulls out a gun like object]  
**GRAVEROBBER:**  
AND THE LITTLE GLASS VIAL GOES INTO THE GUN LIKE A BATTERY.  
[He places the vial into the gun]  
**SUPPORT GROUP:**  
Hhh-Hhh...

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
AND THE ZYDRATE GUN GOES SOMEWHERE AGAINST YOUR ANATOMY.

[He places it to the lower regions of one of the woman in the support group]

**SUPPORT GROUP:**  
Hhh-Hhh...

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
AND WHEN THE GUN GOES OFF, IT SPARKS

[The gun sparks (blue light turns yellow before going out)  
AND YOU'RE READY FOR SURGERY!

**SUPPORT GROUP:**  
SURGERY!  
[Heather Sweet walks in, with two body guards who push away the other in the area, Shilo watches in confusion)  
**HEATHER**  
GRAVEROBBER, GRAVEROBBER,

[She pulls him to her face]  
SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I EVEN BOTHER.

[She pulls him even closer  
GRAVEROBBER, GRAVEROBBER,  
SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I NEED YOU AT ALL!  
[She shoves him away  
**GRAVEROBBER:**  
AND HEATHER SWEET IS ADDICTED TO THE KNIFE.

[Heather hands money to GraveRobber, who pulls out another Zydrate gun]

**SHILO:**  
ADDICTED TO THE KNIFE?

**SUPPORT GROUP:**  
ADDICTED TO THE KNIFE.

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
AND ADDICTED TO THE KNIFE,  
SHE NEEDS A LITTLE HELP WITH THE AGONY.

[He places it the gun to Heather's lower area as well]  
AND A LITTLE HELP COMES IN A LITTLE GLASS VIAL  
IN A GUN PRESSED AGAINST HER ANATOMY.

[The gun sparks]  
AND WHEN THE GUN GOES OFF,  
MS. SWEET IS READY FOR SURGERY.

[Heather stumbles backwards, and her bodyguards catch her]

**GRAVEROBBER AND SUPPORT GROUP:**  
SURGERY!

**HEATHER**  
GRAVEROBBER, GRAVEROBBER,  
SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I NEED YOU AT ALL...

[She falls and is surrounded by the support group, the GraveRobber takes hold of medical supplies  
**  
SUPPORT GROUP:**  
IT'S CLEAN, IT'S CLEAR, IT'S PURE-

**SHILO:**  
IT'S WHAT?

**SUPPORT GROUP:**  
IT'S RARE.

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
IT TAKES YOU THERE.

**SHILO:**  
IT WHAT?

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
IT TAKES YOU THERE.

**HEATHER**  
IT TAKES YOU THERE.

[A group of genterns push away the support group away and hold Heather down]

**GENTERNS:**  
A LITTLE JUMP.

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
BEFORE THE CUT!  
[He goes in for the cut, which is now blocked]  
**GENTERNS:**  
WHY AGONIZE?

**GENTERNS:**  
ANESTHETIZE!  
**HEATHER**  
I CAN'T FEEL NOTHING AT ALL!

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
'CAUSE SURGERY…  
**SHILO:**  
'CAUSE SURGERY…?  
[Shilo is now very confused, she tries to see the operation, but is blocked]  
**HEATHER**  
'CAUSE SURGERY…

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
IS WHAT SHE NEEDS…  
**SHILO:**  
IS WHAT I NEED…?

**HEATHER**  
IT'S WHAT I NEED.  
[She moans]

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
TO CHANGE INSIDE.  
**SHILO:**  
TO CHANGE INSIDE?  
[Heather stands up, with a newer looking face than before]  
**HEATHER AND SUPPORT GROUP:**  
TO FEEL ALIVE!  
[GraveRobber turns to Shilo as the inhabitants of the back alley, excluding the support group, disperse]

[Shilo recognizes the song]

**Shilo **[Spoken] Hey, that's Blind Mag's song.

**Heather **[Spoken] Who said that?

[GraveRobber points to Shilo]

**Heather** [sung]

So you think you got heart

So you think you got balls

So you think Mag can sing

I don't think nothing at all

So you think Mag has pipes.

Well, it's my turn to shine.

When the Repo Man strikes!

[Shilo looks at GraveRobber, confused and puzzled]

**Shilo **[Spoken]What is she talking about?

**GRAVEROBBER**[Sung] MAG'S CONTRACT'S GOT SOME MIGHTY FINE PRINT.

**SUPPORT GROUP:  
**SOME MIGHTY...FINE...PRINT...

**GRAVEROBBER:**  
AND THAT MIGHTY FINE PRINT PUTS MAG IN A MIGHTY FINE PREDICAMENT...  
IF MAG UP AND SPLITS, HER EYES ARE FORFEIT  
AND IF GENECO AND ROTTI SO WILL IT,  
THEN A REPO MAN WILL COME  
AND SHE'LL PAY FOR THAT SURGERY, SURGERY!  
[Shilo gasps in horror]  
**GRAVEROBBER AND SUPPORT GROUP:**  
SURGERY, SURGERY!

[Law Enforcers raid the alley, and grab Heather. Most of the support group runs off. Then, a Repo Man (not Nathan) enters and sees GraveRobber]

**GraveRobber **[Grabbing Shilo's arm] C'mon kid, we gotta split! [They run off]

[The Repo Man follows them off stage]

**HEATHER & SUPPORT GROUP:**  
I CAN'T FEEL NOTHING AT ALL...

(Lights Out)

Scene 9**- The Lab**

(We are now brought to the lab, and Luigi, Pavi, Rotti, and several body guards enter while Nathan is waiting with his mask on.)

**Pavi **Ah, hello! **Luigi** We've got your new target!**Nathan** [Angrily taking off his helmet] Is there a reason you couldn't _phone_ me this target?[Rotti steps forward now]**Rotti** Well, you see it's a GeneCo employee. A traitor to us all. [Nathan sighs] Figured it out have you? Yes, Mag! Well my dear Nathan, we can't have a scandal on our hands!**Pavi** Tonight is Mag's last show! Do handle her face with care, Mister Wallace!**Nathan** But Mag's eyes are -**Rotti** GeneCo's. Yes I realize this must be difficult, as Mag was Marni's best friend.**Pavi** You can reunite them!**Luigi** Pavi, shut the fuck up!**Nathan** I can't!**Rotti** [Slyly] Remember that night Nathan.. The night you _murdered_ Marni. Your wife. Marni was past helping**Nathan** Shilo's life was slipping**Rotti** She needed her dad, and _I_ needed skilled hands. We made an agreement!**Nathan** [frustrated] And I will honor that agreement!**Rotti** Yes, and so long as you know Shilo will never know of that fateful night**Nathan** Or my secret repo life….**Rotti** Don't deny your life as a Repo Man…Night Surgeon[A group of hench girls roll out a patient in a chair and Pavi and Luigi taunt Nathan]**NATHAN** DEAR MARNI, I AM SO SORRY. CAN YOU FORGIVE ME FOR THIS?[Rotti hands Nathan a scalpel, and Nathan walks over to the patient] **ROTTI:** NOT THE DEBT DOCTOR WITH THE HUNGRY SCALPEL! HERE'S MY PROGNOSIS: WILL THEY LIVE...? [The Henchgirls walk towards the patient] **HENCHGIRLS:** DOUBTFUL. **LUIGI **[Coming close to Nathan's face] YOU'RE THE STREET PHYSICIAN CARVING FLESH SCULPTURES! **PAVI** [Taunting the patient]PAINT YOUR ASS LIKE REMBRANDT! HA! YOU LIKE-A THAT?! **ROTTI:** BETTER START PRAYING WHEN YOU SEE HIM COMING. **LUIGI:** 'CAUSE TONIGHT IT'S CURTAINS! **LUIGI, PAVI AND ROTTI:** YOU'RE THE NIGHT SURGEON! ** CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. [Nathan drops back to his knees and looks up at Rotti] **NATHAN:** I REMEMBER... [The Genterns circle Nathan] **GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI. **CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. [Nathan drops the scalpel] **NATHAN:** I REMEMBER... **GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID… **ROTTI:** SEE YOUR KNIFE! [He hands Nathan a large blade] **GENTERNS:** PERFECT! [Nathan stands up advances towards the patient] **PAVI:** SEE IT GLIDE! [Nathan swings the blade into the air] **GENTERNS:** PERFECT! **LUIGI:** SEE IT SLICE! [Nathan slashes the knife across the throat of the patient] **GENTERNS:** PERFECT! [Pavi, Rotti, and Luigi taunt the dying patient] **PAVI:** WHO'S YOUR NIGHT SURGEON?! ** ROTTI:** HOPE YOU HAVE MY MONEY![The patient tries to speak, but only gurgles blood] **PAVI:** OR IT'S BUON VIAGG-EE! **LUIGI:** HE'LL DO YOUR ASS LIKE DISHES! **LUIGI:** AM-PU-TA-TION! **GENTERNS:** OOOH, AM-PU-TA-TION! **LUIGI, PAVI, ROTTI AND CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. **NATHAN:** I REMEMBER... [Nathan looks to the patient and growls] **GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI— ** LUIGI, PAVI, ROTTI AND CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. **NATHAN:** I REMEMBER... [His grip on the knife tightens as he clenches his teeth] **GENTERNS** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HER— **LUIGI, PAVI, ROTTI AND CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. **NATHAN:** I REMEMBER... **GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI— **LUIGI, PAVI, ROTTI AND CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. **NATHAN:** I REMEMBER... **GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HER— **NATHAN:**[He snaps and slashes at the patient again] I REMEMBER EVERY DYING WHISPER,[Again] EVERY DESPERATE MURMUR.[And again] I REMEMBER WHEN I GAZE UPON HER.[Once again] SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU...[He jams the knife into the patient's throat, know that his face is hacked to bits] I REMEMBER...I REMEMBER... [He brings the knife up, smiling sadistically]

**NATHAN/REPO MAN:** I REMEMBER MARKING EVERY VICTIM

[He slashes the man's torso over and over] WITH ACUTE PRECISION.

[And over] I REMEMBER EVERY TIME I HOLD YOU, MY BLUNT COMPANION.

[And over] WHEN I REMEMBER,[And over]

I DISMEMBER![And over]

[Rotti laughs now]

**LUIGI/PAVI/ROTTI/CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE.

**GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI.

**LUIGI/PAVI/ROTTI/ CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE.

**GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HER.

**NATHAN/REPO MAN**[He disembowels the man and pulls out his intestines, stomach, kidney's, heart, and lungs as the next bit progresses]

'CAUSE THE CLAIMS MEDIC GIVES NO ANESTHETIC!

90-DAYS DELINQUENT GETS YOU REPO TREATMENT!

I'M THE MASKED HORROR ON YOUR STREET CORNER.

MAKE YOUR MOMMA MOURN YOU.

[He drops the knife]

**LUIGI/PAVI/ROTTI/CHORUS:** REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE.

**GENTERNS:** REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI.

**LUIGI/PAVI/ROTTI/CHORUS**: REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE.

**NATHAN/REPO MAN:** I'M THE NIGHT SURGEON![He drops to his knees]

**ALL:** NIGHT SURGEON! ** NATHAN/REPO MAN:** I REMEMBER...[Nathan, now drenched in blood, starts to walk out]

**Rotti** Nathan! Where do you think you're going?[Nathan turns back at him]

**Nathan** I can't take this job, find someone else

**Rotti** Nathan! Nobody walks out on me! [Nathan leaves] Fine!

[He turns to his sons] He wants out? Not only will he get out, but _I'll_ take him out myself!

[His sons leave laughing hysterically. He steps to center stage]

You'll all see! I'll keep these vultures guessing!

[He laughs loudly and manically]

(Lights Out)

END OF ACT 1

To Be Continued in 2014...


End file.
